A twist of events
by AmaimonOkumura
Summary: Amaimon has developed a crush on Shima and can no longer keep his feelings to himself. (Warning: Boys kissing. This is Amaimon x SHIMA not SHIEMI! It's with Shima, the one with pink hair! There, I told you which is which now don't get mad because you didn't no this was a yaoi. Because it is)


Shima x Amaimon

By:

AmaimonOkumura

I just... I really want to be with him. I hate that he's with her all the time. I know… I know I have absolutely no right to be jealous. Because he's not mine in the first place, but I am. Every time he mentions her I change the subject immediately. I want him to be happy but I also want to be the reason why he's happy. Sounds dumb as fuck but its true. Why would he be with me anyways? I'm not anything special. I'm ugly, stupid, bothersome, annoying, and I'm a demon from the realm of Gehenna, so he probably doesn't really want to be in a relationship that is forbidden among humans as well as demons. Besides, I couldn't risk putting him in such a bad and dangerous situation. Especially for someone like me… I just hate this! Why… or how could I have been so stupid and idiotic to fall for someone as perfect as him!? I can't handle this! Love really is a bitch. But I just… I… I can't stop thinking about him. I knew this was hopeless. I'm so hopelessly pathetic, especially to have fallen for a human boy like Renzou Shima.

I've tried talking to him, many times but I could never get the right words out. Hell, I can't even muster up the courage to talk to the boy. I never saw a point or a chance. He'd reject me anyway… Maybe tomorrow…

_***Time Skip Bitchessssssss…**__*****_

Today was just like any other day; I followed him from a distance. Close enough to hear his beautiful laugh and his conversations with his friends. I was enjoying myself to be honest with you, until _**SHE**_ showed up with him. I hate her guts! She stole the love of my life, the only thing I've ever had such horrible feelings for. How dare she steal him from me! I pulled out a Root-beer Dum-Dum from my pocket and swirled it around in my mouth. Damn her… That day… that day was the day I gave up. On him… On love… On everything. I walked away from the tree I was standing behind and headed towards Shima and his friends. I tapped on Shima's shoulder and the split second he turned around I kissed him. Right… In front… of everybody. After I broke away from him, I looked him dead in the eye and ran away as fast and as far as I could. After I felt like my legs were finally about to give out, I finally reached the home that I shared with my brother Mephisto Pheles. I went upstairs and tried to run past his office, but failed.

"Ahh, hello little brother. How was your day of following Shim-"

"_Damaru _big brother! I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted back at him. I felt bad for yelling at my older brother, but I didn't care. I'd apologize later and everything would be sweet as soda again. I ran up to my room, locked the door, and started crying on my bed. I hate crying! Tears are so bitter and not sweet at all. Shima… Shima is sweet, very sweet. That's probably why I fell for him in the first place. Damn his sweetness.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a small knock on my door. It was probably Mephisto trying to find out what happened, so I just ignored it. Then the person knocked again, much louder this time.

"Go away big brother!" I yelled to the other side of the door. No response. I proceeded to bury my face in the pillow I had in my arms and cry softly. But I must've been crying pretty loud if I wasn't able to hear the door open. I felt a rather large figure sit on my bed. I yelled with my face still buried in my pillow,

"Go away Pheles! I thought I already told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"It's not Mephisto." A rather soft and sweeter voice than my older brothers' said. I sat up and wiped my tears before facing the human before me. I turned and faced Shima, my eyes still red and burny from the salty tears. I didn't know what to say so I just looked down at my boots. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he broke the silence,

"What was that about? Earlier…" He asked.

"You mean when I…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes." He answered. I didn't respond. I didn't know how too. I looked back down at my feet and let warm tears roll down my already flushed cheeks. Then the unbelievable happened. Shima grabbed my face, pulled it towards his, and kissed me. Right then and there. It was wonderful… It happened so fast though… A battle for dominance with our tongues was happening just then. And before I knew it, it was over. Shima pulled away and smiled at me. But then I thought,

"Wait Shima, you're dating that one Izumo girl. Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't really love her. I mean, not like I love you. Never in a million years."

I felt so damn happy after he said that. I love you Renzou Shima.

**Hi, Authour's notes. In case anybody was wondering, _'Damaru'_****means 'Be quiet' in Japanese. It's one of the very few things I can say in Japanese so I just threw it in. I tend to do that. Okay, well tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Tell(:**


End file.
